Clearing The Path Ahead
by ashmorgan
Summary: My hands were bloody. That was my first coherent thought after it was all over. I had done it. I was free. I was free but... but what I did... I feel nothing. Absulotley nothing. I should feel something, I told myself. Horror or disgust or something to tell me what I did was wrong. Because I knew it was, but I didn't feel any guilt. (Despite the morbid summary, it's not that bad.)
1. Chapter 1

Thank you Shaeril McBrown for your review. Because of that I was inspired to edit and add another 1,100 words to this chapter. I am not the best at grammar so forgive me for any mistakes I know I made.

My hands were bloody.

That was my first coherent thought after it was all over. I had done it. I was free.

I was free but... but what I did... I feel nothing. Absolutely nothing. I should feel something, I told myself. Horror or disgust or something to tell me what I did was wrong. Because I knew it was, but I didn't feel any guilt.

The crimson color gleamed in the moonlight. My blood soaked clothes screamed at me what I had done. My hands felt like I had thrust them into boiling water but were rapidly cooling in the breeze. The cooling made it somehow worse, the blood congealing between my fingers turning into a disgusting sensation. I could feel my stomach heave but I pushed down the bile I could feel raising up my throat. Looking down at the blood on my hands was more than I could take and when my stomach heave again I didn't bother trying to resist.

After it was over I move my gaze and almost against my will looked at what I had done.

I had done this. Not him. Me. I wanted him gone so I made it happen and I couldn't find it in myself to feel the slightest bit of guilt. Which just proved what I never wanted to face. I was just like him.

With that thought the smallest bit of emotion started leaking through the utter emptiness I felt. My previous calm giving way to anger, so much anger. Once identified it was like a dam had broken and I felt like I might black out with the force of it. I had to let it out otherwise I would explode trying to keep it in.

By the time my voice stopped echoing around me my throat felt raw and it somewhat hurt to breathe. The rage had left just as quickly as it had came and the emptiness set back in, but this time I was grateful.

I still had a lot more to do if I wanted to be safe. So I got up and ignoring my soundings as best I am able, I gathered my supplies I had packed in preparation of what I would do tonight and opened the door and not looking back as I sat off into the dark.

Not bothering to look around me I move along the familiar path at a run. I wasted too much time I had to hurry or I may never escape from here.

Stopping by the river I used to get water form I turn the water bloody as I cleaned off my hands and arms, splashing it over my face just in case. I didn't bother with my shirt just tossed it in the river and got a new one from my pack. After that was done I set of at a run again hoping I wasn't too late.

By the time I reached the harbor my heart was beating wildly from the effort of running and fear but it was worth it when I saw the ships still docked. Grinning in relief I focused solely on going unnoticed.

Getting on board was so easy it made me embarrassed I worried so much over it. Apart from the look out it look like everyone else was asleep. I tried to pick the ship with the least amount of people on it but I only had so many options and I didn't have time to wait so I picked the one nearest me and hoped I could hide somewhere.

Avoiding the places where I heard snoring I sneak around and found my way to an empty closet and hoped I would go unnoticed until the next island the ship docked at.

Settling down in a small place that could only house a kid I try to sleep. But soon realized it was useless. The color red wouldn't leave my mind and the scent of iron in my nose was overpowering. So I sat there slowly rocking back and forth with the waves.

It was only a few hours later I heard people moving about the ship. Still I didn't move, didn't make a sound and waited.

By the time everything was silent again on the ship I felt like I would die of stiffness from keeping my body so still. Not wanting to risk going out and I would only do so when it becomes unbearable to hold it in any longer. Everytime I left my hiding place my heart beat went twice as fast and would stay that way for a few minutes after I was safely tucked away again.

Still I made it and I almost cried in relief when my feet touched unfamiliar ground. Limping because of my stiffness I walked away as fast as I could. I saw a village but ignored it in favor of the forest. I didn't want anyone to see me just in case they started looking for me.

The first night I slowly moved my body in various ways, trying to make my body move like I wanted it to. That was how my first few days went. Getting back in shape and moving deeper into the forest.

I had no problem finding food. Although the forest was different from mine it was still the same animals and edible plants. Only it seems these animals were a bit bigger, and by a bit I meant a lot. Which brings me to my current problem.

"Fuck! Aren't you tired of chasing me yet!" I yelled at the oversized hog that been after me for the last hour.

It wasn't like I meant to antagonize it in the first place. I was sleeping in a tree. It would have went right past me if I didn't at that moment wake up screaming from a nightmare causing me to fall right on top of it.

I'm not sure how I was so unlucky. My nightmares don't happen all that often. Often enough for me to sleep in the lower branches but still kinda rare. For me to have one right when the hog was below me was amazing. I'm in awe of my misfortune.

The hog in a sudden burst of speed caught up to me enough to make a swipe at me with his tusks. Jumping to the side I dodged most of the damage but was left with a large gash on my side.

Ignoring the pain I took the opportunity to slice down the knife I had in my hand on the hog's neck causing blood to spray out, tilting my head to the side to avoid it. I moved backwards as fast as I could successfully dodging its flailing.

After that I only had to wait for it to bleed out. I didn't want to be near the small of so much blood for long so I only stay long enough to cut off a few slices of meat then ran away as fast as I could, not wanting to get caught up with any of the more powerful predators I've seen.

A long time of moving carefully through the foliage later I was washing the blood off me and checking my wound, which was worrying still bleeding and looked quite deep. Digging in my roughed up bag proved fruitless because in my hurry I didn't back any bandages or first aid.

My blood flowed through my fingers that were attempting to stanch the bleeding. The familiar sensation made me feel nauseous but it was easy enough to ignore. I needed supplies and that meant one thing. I would have to go to town. Since I didn't really know how to get to town after getting turned around in this forest for the last few days I sat out following river, one of my shirts pressed against my wounded side.

A few hours later I was rather surprised to see a few tall buildings peeking out over the trees. It wasn't the village I saw when I first came here, in fact it looked more like a city than a village. Still I let out a sigh of relief. My hand was wet with my blood the shirt I was using as a makeshift bandage was almost soaked through. I wasn't feeling dizzy yet but it was only a matter of time.

As soon I was close enough I climbed a tree to wait until nightfall. This didn't look like the kind of place that would allow someone like me in.

Even after washing in the river I was covered in blood from my still bleeding wound, I even smelled like blood. My deep purple hair was dirty and matted and my shirt and shorts where clearly well used.

After nightfall, I used my smaller size to slip past the guards and into the city. Walking around I look for anything first aid like. It was harder than I thought it would be. Even though I was often hurt I was usually just thrown the supplies needed, I never had to get them myself so I had no idea what I should be looking for.

Looking through random shop windows was getting me nowhere, I had no idea just what I was looking at. Some had clothes another's had weapons one was just a room full of tables and chairs. Just about to give up and hope I eventually stop bleeding I turn into an ally into a confusing situation.

"What if Gol D Roger had a kid?"

I stopped in surprise at the young voice, not expecting anyone to appear in front of me so suddenly. Seeing a black haired kid about my age talking to three very drunk grown men was not what I thought I would have ran into. I was just about to make my exit when one of the men responded.

"A monster like that having a kid would be an abomination. The blood would make it nothing but evil. "

I stopped, frozen. Hearing the words repeating in my head. Monster. There was no bigger monster than him. I tried to pull myself together I already knew what being that man son meant for me. Hadn't I already proven that I was just like him. I didn't need to be reminded. Snapping back to reality I was walking away when I heard a roar of rage coming from behind me.

Looking back in time to see one of the men take a pipe to the knee, I just stared. I had no idea what that kid was thinking, trying to take on three grown men. He barely came up to their waist. I watch as the man howled in pain before kicking the kid into a wall, the pipe the kid was holding onto falling out of his hands and rolling only to stop at my feet.

I stared at it only to look back to the kid getting roughly pounded into the ground. I sighed, even if I was a monster I didn't have to be a coward. Picking up the pipe I looked over the men for the best one. I'll only have the element of surprise once I need one of them out of the picture.

As I was deciding the kid kicked a leg causing one to fall to the floor. Well, why let this opportunity go to waste?

Running up to the downed man I swing the pipe down as hard as I could and heard a crunch. Not stopping to wonder if I had killed someone else I immediately attacked the next man closest. I was too short to hit the man's head so I hit behind his knees bringing him down to my level. Much like the first I heard a crunch as soon as I landed a hit on the back of the man's head.

Seeing the last man was standing there in shock the kid throws a rock hitting the man in his head. Grabbing the man's shirt I tugged hard enough to make him fall. Feeling the pipe yanked out of my hands I step back to watch the kid hit the man the same as I did only this time there it was clear the man was only knock out instead of the unclear state of the men I hit.

The kid was clenching his side but was forcing himself to stand tall and stare at me with mistrust.

"Who the hell are you?"

If I wasn't feeling the burn and the sudden gush of blood I would had walked or ran away but as I was in a rather pitiful position at the moment I suck up my pride.

"Do you happen to know where a pharmacy is around here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you not see me here dripping blood?"

I knew it was night but there were street lights and to me it was pretty hard to miss. As the kid looked at me and the blood dripping through my fingers creating a red line where my pants soaked up the excess only to give my a hard stare.

"Why should I help you?" He asked defiantly.

I sighed, resigned. "Alright." I walked out of the alleyway deciding I would go back to the forest and hope for the best, it was already late enough to be considered early to some people and I couldn't get into any more fights.

"Hey wait." A grape at the back of my shirt made me turn around and see the kid already walking away. "It's this way." Following his back my hand clenched around the gash at my side. I hoped he knew where he was going.

The walk was in silence but he did take me to a small building. Peeking inside, past the closed sign hung on the door, I see some chairs and a cot. On a shelf I see what I think I might need.

I turn my head and give the kid a thankful smiled. "Thank you." No longer paying the kid any mind I got the tap out of my bag and started covering the window with it before punching it. The tape made the noise much less than it would have otherwise.

Opening the door I step inside quietly. I quickly search for what I needed and stuff it all in my bag. Ignoring the kid who was also grabbing things I made my exit starting at a jog.

"You going the wrong way."

I looked back.

"You want to go back to gray terminal right?"

I didn't know what gray terminal was but as the kid didn't look like he belonged either I figure it would be ok to follow him. Nodding at him he grudgingly made a gesture to me. I walked behind him as he led and soon we were back at the gate I entered slipping past the inattentive guards.

"Thank you again."

"We're even now. I owe you nothing."

"Alright." Not caring what he said and not sparing him another look I ran back into the forest.

Once I thought I was hidden enough I removed my shirt and messily stitched it up and wrapped a bandage around it.

Now that that was all taken care of I climbed a tree to sleep.

After two months of little by little adjusting to my new environment I had little to fear of this places natural prearters. What I couldn't outright kill I could easily run from. Because there wasn't any need I haven't gone back to the village or the city after the last time nor have I seen that kid around either.

I've mostly been wandering around and sleeping in trees content doing nothing. But that's ends today. My clothes were little more than rags at this point. I've been saving a well maintained shirt and shots so I could go into town to sell some animal hides and see if I could get better clothes.

Because I didn't think the city would buy anything from a kid as young as me I was hoping to see if the village would. So ignoring my better judgement I gathered my hides and walk out of my safe forest and into unknown territory.

The village was what I was expecting. Small quite-

"Ah Makino! Is it time to eat yet! Meat! Meat!"

The loud childish voice almost made me drop my hides in surprise but I tightened my hold and managed to keep it secure. Seeing as these were the first people I've seen I shelved my reservations and walked over.

"No Luffy it's not time yet." The women said in a way that seemed like she's said it many times before.

"Excuse me, but will you tell me if there's a tailor around here?" I asked in my most polite voice.

The women look at me with surprise. I assume because she hasn't seen a kid like me around. With my deep purple hair and dark tan skin and bright cold blue eyes.

"Hello who are you? I'm Luffy. Do you like meat?"

Staring down at the kid who was obviously a few years younger than me, I looked at the woman who was looking at the kid with exasperated fondness and decided to play nice.

"My name is Daemon, and yes I'm quite fond of meat." I said with my best smile.

"Really?! Can you-"

"Luffy I'm sure Daemon has things he needs to do. Why don't you go inside and eat?"

"Ok!" The kid was out of my sight in less then a second.

"Just go down the street and you should find the place you're looking for?"

"Think you." I said meaning more than for just the directions, I'd hate to find out just what it was Luffy was going to ask me.

The tailor went as expected. I didn't get the price I would have if I had gone into the city but I already guessed that. While I was there I got replacements clothes. Modeled after the ones I've been wearing.

Since I did what I came for I disappeared back into the forest. Not knowing I just barely avoided Luffy.

Back in the forest I decided to explore a little more soon finding my way to what seemed like a trash heap. Maybe this was what that kid meant by gray terminal?

Walking around and seeing all this junk made me think if there was enough to build a place for me to sleep. Trees are not comfortable but I didn't have what I needed to build something, until now.

So over the next month I worked on my fort in the trees until I finally had a reasonable place to live.

While I was out gathering things I needed I spotted that kid I helped along with some other blond kid, and tried to quickly escape notice, unfortunately for me he just so happened to look my way.

Our eyes met. "Hey!" And I was off ignoring the yelling behind me.

It took me longer than I thought it would to shake them off my trail but I managed it ok. I would need to be more careful when I go back. I don't know why he was chasing me in the first place, he seem just as eager as I was to get away from each other before.

As for me avoiding him its for his own safety anyone around me is in danger.

I managed two weeks of avoiding them before they found me. I would have been much better at hiding if I wasn't carrying the wood and metals i needed. Since I needed to visit the trash heap everyday they had a much better chance at following me.

**#########**

**The title will change. I just haven't thought of the right one yet. Please review, it helps and thank you for reading to this point. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ace are you sure we should be here, he seems pretty determined not to be found." The young, boyish voice alerted me to the fact that I was no longer alone. Standing up from where I had been napping on the poorly constructed wooden floor I edge my head out of a gap I used as a window.

"Exactly he must be hiding something. This might be an opportunity to add to our pirate found." A familiar sounding voice answered.

That was what I heard as I woke up from my nap, two kids scamming to take something I don't have.

Seeing the black haired boy I saved from a beating lurking below me I felt a moment of irritation before I just sighed in a resigned fashion. I turn my sight on the blonde, both looked rather scrappy but at least the black haired boy apparently named Ace looked clean.

I moved till I was completely in view. "You can look all you want but I don't have anything for you to steal."

The two kids jumped and looked up at the window I was looking out of. Just like the last time I saw him Ace was holding a pipe the blonde was also and I wondered if there was a club of pipe wielding kids they were apart of.

"Then why were you running away?" Ace asked.

"I thought you were trying to turn me in for the reward." I said and it was true, well mostly. When I found out that I had a bounty on me after feeling terrified at the thought the marines had found me I immediately thought that was why the boy I helped was trying to capture me.

Although I may have helped him, he made it clear that we were even. I only look a few years older, he probably thinks he can take me.

Blondie looked Ace. "What reward?" He asked turning back to me.

"You don't know?" I ask surprise. "There a reward for whoever turns in the person who murdered the people in the alleyway." I said with false calmness my expression carefully controlled.

Ace's posture stiffened. "Murder! You actually killed them?!" The yell echoed around us and I could feel myself tense with an unfamiliar emotion.

"It wasn't my intention. But how was I supposed to know how hard to hit them?" I've seen my father kill people by bludgeoning but I've never done so, or I hadn't. No, I like going for the jugular.

"Ace what's he talking about?" I heard Blondie ask and I shake off my morbid thoughts.

"A couple of months ago he helped me. But I helped him so we're even." Ace answered with evident reluctance.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wasn't important." Ace stated crossing his arms sullenly. I wanted this over.

"Look can you leave now? Clearly there's nothing for you here. Unless you plan on coming up and having tea?" I said joking, but to my horror they did indeed start climbing up.

"Wait I was joking! I didn't really mean it!" They both ignore me continued on there way. I scrambled to push some of my things away but it was no use it was just too much for such a short time.

"Oh god." I heard a low voice behind me. I sighed defeated they have winessnes my greatest weakness.

"Why is there so much trash here?" Blondie asked baffled with a look of incredulity. I could feel my chest puffing up in furry, feeling indignant.

"Trash!" I exclaim. "My stuff is not trash." I said with certainty. Bringing my hand to thump my chest for emphasis. If only I haven't said that right as the pile I managed to push in the corner crash to the ground. My shoulders slumped in defeat.

Ace and Blondie looked at each other.

"I may have a small problem." I reluctantly admitted.

"Small? That's a pile of wood shavings." Blondie said pointing towards a spot in the corner that indeed housed the wood shavings from craving my makeshift window.

"..."

"What do you care? Why are you even here?" I snapped in a moment of annoyance, fed up with this situation.

"Well…" Ace trailed off while I looked at him with impatience and Blondie perplexed confusion like he also had no idea why they were there and wanted an answer as well. A moment later Ace crossed his arms and widened his stance appearing ready for a fight.

"We need a base. So we're taking yours." He said with confidence. Blondie's mouth dropped and if possible looked even more bewildered.

"Ace-"

"Oh is that all. Ok you can have it." I said grabbing my bag and jumping out the window.

The idea of fighting these kids made my stomach queasy with unease. Finding out I really killed those people was proof that I was dangerous. I don't know how to not hurt someone. Better I leave, it's not that great of a loss anyway.

Half of my tree house was an atrocity to look at. Nails not all the way hammered down instead bent into the wood, uneven boards of different colors and gaps in the floor I more than once fell into. It got better as I learned and gained experience. The roof only had three leaks.

"Wait! You just giving it to us?!"

"Why not? Didn't you say you wanted it?" I asked while still walking away knowing he nor anyone else would actually want my poor excuse for a treehouse. What he really wanted with me I didn't have a clue.

"Wait! I don't want this pile of junk!" Ace exclaimed.

I paused and looked over my shoulder.

"Then what do you want from me?" I asked with genuine curiosity. Why was he so determined?

"Nothing!"

"Good then I'm leaving." With that last comment I was gone, disappearing into the large trees.

I was relieved when I didn't hear them following after me.

Over the next few days I avoided the trash heap and stayed rather deep in the forest. I spent my time looking for a place to stay. This time I was hoping to find a big enough cave to live in. It was proving harder than I thought and I was back to sleeping in the oversized trees.

It was fortunate I was small and young enough to not be too uncomfortable. The days were still warm enough but soon it would be getting colder so I needed to find shelter soon.

When I couldn't find what I needed from the ground I found the tallest tree and climbed to the top. There were a few close calls that got my heart pounding but I managed pretty well overall I thought.

The first time I did this didn't yield any results but I kept climbing the taller trees and surveying the environment. It was not only great exercise and agility training but it also helped my internal compass by remembering landmarks.

Days past and I developed a routine. Wake up with the sunrise and hunt for breakfast after cooking and eating I would wander in a leisurely manner with no real destination in mind. I would often get completely lost until I could see from higher ground to get my bearings.

If I saw any promising places I would investigate, in a memorable moment a cave I was checking out housed a very large tiger. I unknowingly walked right in and came face to teeth and only just barely escape with all of my limbs attached. That incident used the rest of the medical supplies I had stolen. Taking care of multiple lacerations that were surprisingly not from the animal itself but instead from me recklessly running through the forest and falling down a hill after a misstep.

It was that lucky instance that allowed me to escape, the tiger unwilling to venture down the sharp decline. Or who knows maybe it just deem me not worth the trouble. I am after all much smaller and would make a rather pathetic meal.

Clearly after that I was much more cautious.

Even after everything that happened and has yet to happen I could feel myself unwind a little more each day until I felt better than I ever had. Ten years I spent with that monster. Every second with him felt like an eternity in hell, every moment like I was falling deeper.

_It was worth it._ To have the rest of my life to feel like this. I felt a bit more at peace with myself after that revelation. So I didn't get frustrated even as weeks past with no permanent home. It was so much better than the life I had that it was impossible to be unhappy.

It was with a bit of disappointment mixed with relief when I found the perfect place for me.

I had spied an opening in the side of a cliff. It wasn't too big but I was sure I could fit in it. The gap was pretty high, you couldn't see it from the ground the cliff itself was higher than I could see over no matter how high I managed to be. It was nice I wouldn't have to worry about any large creatures living inside.

Even with my abundance of climbing experience I still had issues with scaling up a sheer cliff wall with little to no hand holds. My fingers and arms were killing me after I finally pulled myself up into the dark crevice laying on my back with my feet dangling off the edge, trying to catch my breath.

When I didn't feel like I was dying from lack of oxygen I maneuvered my feet underneath me and could just barely fit, my hair touching the top of the entrance. Once I got a good look around I was amazed at what I saw.

Instead of a good sized cave I was hoping for, instead it was a walkway leading towards what looked like sunlight. It was far away but there was clearly light ahead. With an unexpected excitement for adventure I set out.

Quite the opposite to the damp or stale air you would expect in a cave it actually had a nice breeze and smelled like the comforting, fresh, clean air I've become used too since I've arrived here all those months ago.

By the time I had walked for about five minutes I could now see the end and decided to run the rest of the way uncommonly eager to discover just what I worked so hard to reach.

I stopped at the edge and could feel the sunshine warming my face. I had to blink a few times to get used to the sudden light but soon I was able to get a good look and I could feel my jaw slack in stunned astonishment.

The first thing to catch my attention was the lake with water so clear I could see the bottom from where I was standing looking down. Then the color green, green grass coating the ground spreading out from the entire circumference of the lake.

Cliffs walls surrounded the entire mile wide clearing so the only opening was above, where the sunlight glinted off the water. There were few trees but the ones there were the biggest I've ever seen, reaching level with the cliff tops.

I could already imagine laying in the grass in the shade of the trees. I knew this was the place I wanted to be.

**########**

**Sorry, most of my chapters will probably be rather short. I will hopefully post more often to make up for that. Thanks so much for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

After climbing down I was even more in awe of the enclosed clearing up close. Everything was so untouched like no one has ever been here, like I was the first one to step here.

I walked over and used my hands to cup some water so I could get a drink. The cool feeling down my throat after the strenuous day was heaven. It also tasted as good as it looked. After drinking my fill I took a moment to gaze into the lake. It was so clear I could see the colorful fish swimming in between the plants and it took my breath away. I know I haven't ever felt like this and I don't really know how to name it. There's a lightness in my chest and I could feel my lips stretching in an unfamiliar way. I imagine I'm happy.

It's an odd moment. I spent so much of my admittedly short life filled with hatred and violence that seeing this place so untouched by humanity made me both happy and sad. I could feel my smile waning. Did I deserve this?

There was so much I could have done, people I could have saved from him, if I had only killed him sooner. Was it even right to kill? I know I didn't do it for all the people who were killed and would be killed. I did it for myself.

Because I knew if I stayed any longer I would end up just like him. But in killing him did I still end up on the same path as him? I wanted to be free of him, I thought if he was gone I would be different, feel different but I'm still just as tangled as I was.

I know who I don't want to be but I have no idea who I want to be. The previous feelings faded away. I let them go. I may not know who I'll be as I grow up but I know with certainty that I will never let myself turn into my father.

I leaned back on the grass. It was almost tall enough to cover my face and took a moment to breath, I'm not ready to face my past yet. I just need to accept that it was in the past, that it was over and I had a chance to prove to myself that I was worth it.

After regaining my calm I stood back up dusting grass flakes off my pants and back. I took a look around trying to decide what I was going to do first. Well, whatever it was I needed an easier way in and out. While the entrance may be perfect for a secret hideaway it would still be a pain to have to climb. Literally, my muscles were still aching. So first on the list was building a ladder.

Over the next few days I laid the foundation for my new home. The ladder was rather easy -if a little tedious to drag and maneuver the supplies I needed- just a bunch of logs tied with a rope to two tall thick sticks that would support my child size weight. I had one coming into the clearing and I wanted one in the cave entrance but it would make it obvious that an entrance was there. So I still had to climb up and back out but it was good exercise and so therefore good for me, or so I keep telling myself to make the near misses and bleeding fingers and knees more bearable.

I had very cautiously venture back to Gray Terminal for some supplies. I really didn't want to deal with Ace and Blondie and I was careful to not be caught. I was pretty sure it was unlikely that I'd be found out for my past before I got here but I didn't want to take any chances.

I wander around during the night and even slipped back in the city, which I found out was named edge town. I had this urge to gather stuff, and by gather I meant steal. I avoided the homes and instead broke into stores I was sure was unoccupied. I avoided causing destruction by lock picking which took a lot of trial and error to learn. When I did manage to find my way in I usually only took one or two things I didn't want security around the city to be increased.

After a few weeks of this I actually had a small hut to sleep in. It wasn't nearly all I planned to build but it was a start. It was more than I thought I'd have.

After all the success I've had I wanted to try to find a more difficult target to steal from, but for that I needed to venture into High Town. It was more daring than I usually was but even with all my plans for the cove, which was my name for the enclosed clearing I was living in, I was still rather bored.

No one but Ace and Blondie knew that I was the one that the bounty was for and since it hadn't been updated with my face on the posters I determine it was safe to say neither talked. So with that thought, I figured I would challenge myself.

I spent a few days getting a sense of the back alleys and familiarizing myself with a few paths to take if I got caught and needed to lose guards. After that I set out to find the perfect target. I still didn't feel comfortable stealing from people's homes, mostly because I didn't want to ruin someone's feelings of safety in their homes.

I always went at night, a kid that obviously didn't have money would have been very suspicious in such a high class place. It was slow going but I felt a sense of excitement and nervousness as I sneaked around in the dark avoiding the few people I've seen.

It was nice to allow myself to feel, I always had to stomp down all my feelings so I wouldn't anger my father. I felt like I was trying to discover something I should have a long time ago. It made me feel rather empty and off centered but I didn't let it stop me from wanting to experience all the emotions I was never permitted to have.

The store I eventually decided on was a jewelry store. The building was near an easy path to escape and had a small enough gap between the buildings that I could climb up the side to reach the rooftop. From there I could slip down the chimney, that I already made sure I could fit in.

It was a bit of a tight fit and I knew I would only be able to use this kind of entrance for a few more years. The sneezing from the soot was also unpleasant as was getting it all over me.

When I crawled out of the chimney like some sort of horror show I found myself in the store that was almost too dark to see. The next few minutes were spent allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness. When I could see my surroundings enough that I didn't trip and crash into the display cases I looked around for something I could take without trashing the place.

The idea that no one would know why their wares were disappearing nor how satisfied a part of me I didn't know existed. Something about causing people confusion and frustration appealed to me. I may have had a late start but I was determined to find out who I was without my father around. What I liked and hated what made me frustrated and what brought me joy.

Since the pieces in front would be really obvious if they went missing I went to the back to try and find something that wouldn't be missing immediately. I wandered around looking for the perfect item to procure.

As I was investigating a glass case without any doors I found something in the back. It was a ring. A rather bulky and ugly one at that but it had a good size jewel and I thought it was unlikely anyone would notice it was missing for a while. It was too dark to see any colors but since this was in a store for the upper class I figured it wasn't fake.

After that I picked up a few more things and decided to head back to the cove. The trip back up the chimney was unpleasant but I managed it ok even if I did get even more filthy with black soot.

When I was back safely on the street I felt my body relax from tension I didn't even know I had, and when I climbed over the wall back into Gray Terminal I could feel my heart beating and I thought I was smiling. I raised my hand to my face and yes I could feel my lips pulling into a small but definitely there smile.

There was a sense of accomplishment and a feeling of relief. Even though I made it all the way here and I've been living just fine there was a part of me that feared I wouldn't be able to do this. I spent my entire life with my father and no matter how disgusting a human being he was he still at least kept me alive and although I hated it I worried I wouldn't make it without him. But with tonight's achievement those feelings were swept aside and that made it even more special.

I took a moment to enjoy the pleasant emotions and then started to make my way out of Gray Terminal. As I passed through a section with people sleeping in whatever shelter they could find I spotted something familiar

**Just so it's out of the way if I do have romance it will probably be slash. I don't know if it will have romance but I wanted it out there now. I will also try to post a chapter a month. Also this is my first story and I will be editing multiple times. Thanks** **for**** reading! **


End file.
